The Beginning Of The Super Friends
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: Barry Allen travels to earth 38 which is Supergirl's earth and stays for awhile, but somethings happen during his visit.
1. Pilot

Once things had settled down in Central City Barry Allen aka the Flash thought it'd be nice to visit a friend… Kara Danvers aka Supergirl. So Barry told his friends that he would be gone for awhile and he had Cisco vibe a breach to earth-38 which is Kara's earth. Of course Kara knew nothing of this visit, so when Barry got vibed into her apartment Kara who was sitting down talking to Lena Luthor and her sister Alex got startled and almost roasted Barry with her heat vision. Kara was quite surprised to see him "Barry?! What are you doing here? Want to join our talk." asked Kara "Um...well I was here to visit since my city has settled down with crime, aliens and metas...but I see you're busy." said Barry "If you're scared that I almost fried you I'm sorry I'm trying group therapy with Lena my new girlfriend and you know my sister Alex, because of the rage I've been holding in me and I'm trying to find a positive outlet to let it go. But you can join us if you want like I said before...I'm pretty sure you could spread some light and hope to the group."Kara says with a smile Barry walked over to where they were sitting and then the talk began.

During the talk, Lena talked about how she's not and never will be like the rest of her family, she may be a "Luthor" but she's here to "CHANGE" the city and the world not "DESTROY" it, Alex talked about how she may still loves Maggie but that love is just her caring about her now, Alex said she cares about a lot of things, about her family, friends, people she works with, she cares about a lot of things, she said that there are two types of love one when you're in a relationship and the second type of love is when you care about something truly, everyone agreed with both of them, Kara had a hard time expressing herself but she Barry whispered in her ear "It's going to be ok.", so Kara talked about her aggression, frustration, and rage she's been holding back in her heart, they all talked about this for awhile then Barry finally got to talk and told them he has a better outlook on life now because once he got out of the "Speed force" his outlook on life had changed, they were curious on how it changed and he sees a more positive way of life and that he sees hope in the world.

Once the talk was over, Kara asked Alex if Barry could stay with her since her and Lena had no more rooms for him and she agreed to let him stay. That night at Alex's place two aliens showed up out of nowhere one was blue the other was pink "Barry Allen your hope and positive outlook on life has made you one of us Barry Allen you are now a Blue Lantern." said the blue alien "Wait will I still be a Blue Lantern as The Flash?" asked Barry "Yes even as The Flash you are a Blue Lantern" said the blue alien "Alex Danvers your love, compassion and care for each other and all thing have made you one of us Alex Danvers you are A Star Sapphire Lantern" "We must go we hope to meet again" they both said, over at Kara and Lena's house while they were getting ready for bed they saw two glowing lights coming from the living room so they walked in the living room out of curiosity and saw two aliens a green one and a red one, the red alien said "Supergirl you have held lots of aggression, frustration and rage in you and it is now time to unleash it, it's time you've become one of us Supergirl you are now a Red Lantern" then the green alien looked at Lena and said "Lena Luthor you have the will not to be like the rest of your family cause instead of destroying your city and world you choose to save it and change it, Lena Luthor you are now one of us you area Green Lantern." Both Kara and Lena were confused just like Alex and Barry were, and just like the other two aliens they left.

In the morning they all met up at Kara and Lena's apartment for breakfast but Lena had one Question for Kara "Kara, he called you Supergirl...is there something you're not telling me..I mean I don't care if you're Supergirl or not cause that'd be super hot.". Kara hesitated for a little bit but both Barry and Alex in the background said "Tell her", so Kara told her nd showed her a couple of powers, Lena was amazed at this and told Kara that her being Supergirl was super hot and kissed her.

After breakfast they had another talk but this time about their encounters with the aliens and how they were confused. Alex asked "So what, we have powers now?" "What do these rings they gave us even do?"asked Lena "Well, let's find out" said Barry then Barry just pointed it towards the door and beam of light blasted it off "Oops, sorry." said Barry. They were all amazed "I wonder what else they can do?"smiled Kara "But not in here, let's go somewhere secluded and away from the city" said Lena

Once they got out of the apartment, they went over to an abandoned park and tried out their new rings to see what they could do and were capable of. When Alex got a sexy Star Sapphire suit and Lena got a green and black suit, when Barry was The Flash his suit became blue and was faster and stronger and the symbol on his chest changed, when Kara was Supergirl her suit became red and the symbol on her chest changed and all of her rage and anger showed and she didn't want to change back when they were all done trying out their new rings cause the power was taking her over. \They all got scared and worried when they saw this sight all three of them tried to calm her down but she took off and they of course don't know what happened.

That night at the apartment Lena locked herself in the bedroom crying holding a picture of her and Kara, while Alex and Barry were just confused. They couldn't figure out what had happened, while Alex and Barry were talking amongst themselves about this Lena busted out of her room and said I know what happened, Alex asked "What...what was it?" and as Lena powered up she said "That ring." and before Lena took off Barry said worried "Lena, stop! We don't fully know how o use these new powers yet." and Lena looked at Barry and said "Look Flash, I'm not letting some dumb red ring take over my girlfriend, so I'm not coming back without her so, so long my dear friends.". Barry tried to get up and turn but Alex stopped him and told him "Let her go she's right that ring can't and won't take Kara over not if Lena has something to say about it, look she maybe a Luthor but she doesn't let evil hurt her friends that includes Kara. As long as there's evil Lena Luthor will stop it. She's here to protect and change this city and this world, unlike the rest of her family who live to destroy it, Lena IS A PROTECTOR OF US… ALL OF US.". Barry just hope she knows what she was doing and hoping she will be safe.


	2. The Beginning of an End

Days passed and neither Barry nor Alex heard from Lena nor Kara, it was quiet through the apartment everyday without the two. All of a sudden they heard a woosh sound come through the window so Barry and Alex turned around and saw that Kara was back to being normal and Lena powered down "It took awhile but I finally calmed her down" said Lena in relief while Kara hugged Alex and Barry so tight Neither could breathe and Kara started crying and said "I'm sorry..I'm super sorry I don't know what happened." and Alex said being squeezed "Please loosen your grip" so realizing she was squeezing too hard let go and said "I'm sorry...I'm just so sad and embarrassed.". All three put their hand on her back and said "It'll be ok, you just need to learn how to control yourself and your new powers."

Over the months starting in January of two-thousand and seventeen Lena Luthor, Alex and Kara Danvers and Barry Allen worked on how to control and use their powers in the right way. Everyone had a hard time with this but Kara had the hardest time because the ring and power kept trying to overcome her. Barry and the others had started to help her with her powers, after awhile Kara got too afraid to kept using her powers cause of what her powers have caused so far. None of them even Barry power of hope couldn't think of anything inspiring to say to her to keep her trying because they too were scared of what would happen if she kept using her powers.

Even though all of them were more worried than scared about Kara using her powers, Barry snook into Kara's room at night and carefully woke her upat night so they could work on controlling her powers, this happened every night until Kara learned to control her powers successfully in two-thousand and eighteen. Once the others found out about Barry teaching her and that she succeeded at it they were happy and all four could now fight crime like they were meant to do.

At one point in Alex's apartment Barry messaged the team telling them that he wouldn't be returning to Earth-1 and that he was going to stay with Kara and his new friends and that he has a new mission. Once the team got his messaged they were upset but accepted Barry's request. So for the rest of the time with Kara, Alex and Lena they had named their little four person group The Super Friends and whenever there was trouble the four would power up and fight the crime. The four never shared their new powers with the DEO either.

The DEO eventually found out about it, and so they had two new members to their organization Barry Allen and Lena Luthor. The four showed the DEO what they could do and the DEO saw this as a new way of fighting off the major threats that keep coming to us. Lena wasn't really interested but Alex and Kara convinced her to help and so now she does. The Super Friends fought every crime there was, alien, meta, major, minor, etc. The Super Friends were on every TV station, talked about on every radio station, in every newspaper, they even made a product line of toys, apparel, video games etc.

The Super Friends were known all across the world even in alternate earths they were known. Soon enough what used to be team flash got the news about "The Super Friends" and were proud of Barry and what he was doing. The Super Friends were just that.

Once Alex had gotten in touch with Sara Lance and she came over and Alex asked her out and Sara said why not just get married now and Alex was surprised at this plus Kara and c Lena were having their wedding that day but they all decided to have them both together. So, once they all got married Sara convinced Alex to come with her, be a time traveler and be a legend. So Alex went with Sara on the Wave Rider and took off while Kara stayed with Lena and Kara became Lena's assistant who stood by her side. Everyone was now happy with their lives and everything was now great.

Everything is now great so there will be no more chapters

thanks,

DisneyBrony96


End file.
